bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Content
During the trailer for Bayonetta 2 ''at E3 2014, it was revealed that the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|original ''Bayonetta]] would be receiving a port for the Wii U which would be included with it's sequel at release. The port includes some new Nintendo themed costumes that change certain mechanics of the game. During the Bayonetta 2 Nintendo Direct, it was also revealed that these costumes would be included in Bayonetta 2 as well. The new costumes were chosen by the original Bayonetta director Hideki Kamiya. Costumes ''Bayonetta & Bayonetta 2'' Hero of Hyrule costume.png|'Hero Of Hyrule' costume in Bayonetta Wii U port Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|'Mushroom Kingdom Princess' costume in Bayonetta Wii U port Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|'Galactic Bounty Hunter' costume in Bayonetta Wii U port Hero Of Hyrule *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Link from The Legend of Zelda ''series. *Instead of Halos, enemies will drop Rupees and will make the Rupee collection sound when picked up. *When using the Shuraba, its apperance is changed to that of the Master Sword. The sword also has some different attack animations and new sound effects. **In Bayonetta 2, due to the lack of Shuraba, The Master Sword becomes a independent weapon, but can only be used when Bayonetta is using the Hero of Hyrule outfit. *Various ''Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past sound clips will play at certian parts when the costume is worn. **When opening chests, the "Treasure!" theme will play. **When using keys to open locked doors, the "Secret!" theme will play. **When entering portals too the Gates of Hell, the "Teleporting" theme will play. **When assembling four Broken Witch Hearts, the "Heart Container" theme will play. *Bayonetta is able to use a parry, like the one that is used with the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, whenever this costume is equipped. Mushroom Kingdom Princess *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Princess Peach Toadstool from the Mario series. *Instead of Halos, enemies will drop Gold Coins and will make the Coin collection sound when picked up. *Attacks that would normally summon Madama Butterfly as part of Wicked Weaves now summon the fists and feet of Bowser. They are accompanied by Bowser roaring and snarling sound effects (provided by Bowser's current actor voice Kenneth W. James). *Bowser can be summoned as a finisher during certain Climax Attacks. Galactic Bounty Hunter *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Samus Aran in her Power Suit from the Metroid ''series. *When shooting with her guns, Bayonetta will use the arm blaster that is on the right arm of the costume instead. It has a unique energy bullet visual and sound effect and players can also charge the gun to shoot larger and more powerful blasts. *Players can manually rise and lower the visor on Bayonetta's helmet during both game play and cut scenes. *When using the Panther Within ability, Bayonetta will transform into the Morph Ball instead. Players can drop bombs that will explode to cause damage while in this state. *When double jumping and gliding, rather than summoning the Wings of Madama Butterfly, she will perform a Screw Attack instead. ''Bayonetta 2 ''Only Star Mercenary costume.png|'Star Mercenary''' costume for Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2 Jeanne 2.png|'Star Mercenary' costume for Jeanne in Bayonetta 2 Star Mercenary *Bayonetta's appearance changes to resemble Fox McCloud from the Star Fox ''series. *Love Is Blue are replaced with miniature Arwings that shoot energy beams rather than bullets and make the classic Arwing laser shot sound. The lock-on icon for the guns also changes to resemble the one from ''Star Fox and Bayonetta's attack effects change to a green colour to fit the outfit. *Each Arwing gun features a little stuffed doll accessory that takes on the appearance of the original 4 Star Fox ''team members. **Fox McCloud on the right-hand gun. **Falco Lombardi on the left-hand gun. **Peppy Hare on her right heel gun. **Slippy Toad on her left heel gun. *If equipped during the Prologue: World Of Chaos stage, Jeanne also wears the outfit with a change from green to orange on the outfit's colour scheme. The jet she rides on during the chapter is also replaced with an actual Arwing. Weapons In Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta can gain access to a few Nintendo weapons as well, some restricted by outfit, some being skinned versions of another weapon, and some even being completely unique. ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 'Master Sword' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Light :Golden LP: Unknown :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands) :Description: The mythical blade wielded by the Heroes of Hyrule, those who posses the Spirit of the Hero and Triforce of Courage, to banish great evil. Its power is legendary, and the blade itself can cut down the must powerful of monsters with relative ease. When Bayonetta wields it, she uses it as she wielded her katana, Shuraba, in the first game, sharing its Wicked Weaves and Charge Modifier. ''Bayonetta 2 Only 'Arwing Guns :'''Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Love is Blue altered by the Fox McCloud outfit. It replaces its original shape and coloration for that of an Arwing, losing its original charms for plushes of the four main characters of the Star Fox series: Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. It seems to use some sort of energy over the magic that made Love is Blue function. 'Chain Chomp' :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Nintendo :Golden LP: Unknown :Wicked Weaves: Unknown :Description: A strange, almost novelty weapon that can at least be attached to Bayonetta's feet. It seems to have a mind of its own, being able to seek enemies out to attack once Bayonetta kicks out. The Chain Chomp is a popular enemy from the Super Mario series, and has found its way into numerous The Legend of Zelda games and spin-offs, as well as Bayonetta 2. Its Umbran Elegance makes Bayonetta don Mario's famous hat, but with a B over the standard M. A false mustache and nose are added to Bayonetta's glasses, fulfilling the similarity. Stickers Bayonetta 2, and presumably the Wii U Bayonetta port, will feature in-game Collectible Miiverse Stamps, (In the French version, they are referred to as "Tampons", which does, in fact, mean "stamp" in French). These will be hidden through out the game's levels, and players must find them in order to access new stamps within the Bayonetta 2 Miiverse community. Gallery Bayonetta 2 - Nintendo Costumes Gameplay|Video showcasing all the costumes and changes in Bayonetta 2. Trivia *When designing the Hero Of Hyrule costume, Platinum Games had initially given Bayonetta an under shirt to cover her chest, out of respect for the original design. When shown to Nintendo staff members, they asked Platinum Games to have the undershirt removed as they felt it didn't fit her personality. *The Hero Of Hyrule costume uses audio from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past for various parts of gameplay. The sound effects come from A Link to The Past because it is Hideki Kamiya's favorite Legend of Zelda game. Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay